The Contractor is responsible for workshop support including but not limited to: a) Creation and maintenance of a directory of subject matter experts and organizations, both within and outside Federal Government, necessary to conduct a thorough review of new testing methods and strategies; b) Planning and coordination of ICCVAM-related peer reviews/expert panels, workshops/symposia, and/or seminars, or other relevant meetings as directed by the COR; c) Preparation, duplication, and distribution of pre-meeting, meeting, and post-meeting materials; d) Preparation of invitations and associated correspondence for prospective participants; e) Preparation and completion of travel arrangements, reimbursements, and honoraria, as appropriate, for invited non-Federal Government participants and Contract staff; f) Preparation of all electronic presentations needed at all meetings; g) Meeting support for both on-site and off-site participants; h) Posting of meeting materials to the NICEATM/ICCVAM website (public and/or restricted domains, as appropriate) in a timely fashion both advance of and at the completion of all meetings ; i) Transcription of proceedings of all public meetings; j) Preparation of a summary of all public meetings; k) Preparation and revision of draft and final reports of such meetings, or other relevant meetings as directed by the COR; l) For peer review/expert panel meetings, provide assistance to the Panel in writing the Peer Panel Report; m) Participate in meetings external to, but focused on, ICCVAM and ICATM-relevant topics, with the purpose of sharing information with the COR and ICCVAM, as appropriate.